Bold and the Beautiful
by Playgirl Eugene
Summary: REWRITTEN! He learned a small fact that a human couldn’t have everything without paying the right prices the hard way.


**BOLD AND THE BEAUTIFUL**

_Written by Playgirl Eugene_

**Author's Note : **Hi, all! This is the new, revised version of the story _**Bold and the Beautiful**_. I realized that my older stories contain plenty of grammar mistakes, event mistakes, and many other errors. So, I decided to repost everything all over again. I hope with this, my old readers will continue to support me and I will attract some new readers as I tried to improve my writing style and grammar.

**Standard Disclaimer :** The Prince of Tennis and all of the characters, including the original plot and situations, is created and owned by Konomi Takeshi-sensei. I own nothing of it and I do not earn profit of any kind from this and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This disclaimer stands firm for the whole of the story. Furthermore, if I use any material that needs to be disclaimed, there will be individual credit where due.

**Summary :** He learned a small fact that a human couldn't have everything without paying the right prices the hard way.

**Rating :** T – PG/15

**Warning(s) :** Implicit sexual situations that might turn more descriptive in the future, cussing, prostitution, drugs/alcohol, non-consensual/attempted, anorexia/bulimia. There will be massive gender-bending and changed names for the story's sake. If any of the aforementioned warnings offends you, I suggest you turn back now. I will not appreciate anyone flaming me just because they didn't read this.

**Setting and Timeline :** Except for gender-bending, personal data and characteristics of the characters are not altered. This story is the complete alternate version of Prince of Tennis universe adapted in the elite society of modern world.

**Character Setting :** Fuji/femme!Ryoma, Sanada/femme!Yukimura, others for later

**Chapter Details :** None in particular.

- Prologue -

"_Waiting."_

_People have their favourite girl._

_It's not always about the face, or the body, and it doesn't even have to correspond to the classic type._ _Sometimes, it can be the slim ankles or say, big eyes and soft black hair. Other, perhaps, the graceful fingers, or even for no apparent reasons, like how she would take her time with her meals or the way that her eyes move when she was reading._

_Precious, little things like that._

_I, for one, was never really particular about those things._

_Well, at least not until I met her._

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Being so young when he won the Young Entrepreneur Award the year before and as the heir of the Fuji family's fortune and its superior clout, he was bound to earn himself its advantages and benefits, and of course, the appropriate amount of unwanted attention.

It had its perks, he admitted, but Fuji really didn't want to think much about the consequences; one of the aforementioned consequences being the undesired attention of women and their eager chaperons.

For the last twenty minutes, this familiar associate of his father was smoothly trying to talk him into meeting his 'beautiful and accomplished' niece, a scenario he had gone through more than enough times to understand that the man wasn't going relent before Fuji agreed to meet the girl.

Even as his lips had yet to betray the annoyance he felt, Fuji was not sure how much longer his amusement of this ambitious man would last.

Fuji was never one for gatherings, despite the fact that he had been to more than enough parties and balls to beat the combined number of Saeki's girlfriends in the past ten years, something that Fuji believed to be a considerable feat. He disliked the pretentious laughter and chatter, the nauseous smell of the overwhelming floral perfume. Most especially, he held a particularly strong aversion to matchmakers and the pretentious, calculating women who smiled coyly behind their cold, dispassionate eyes.

Alas, it was an obligation in his line of work if he wanted to build and maintain fruitful partnerships and connections. While it used to be his sister's department to represent their family in functions, she had gotten married last year and quite happily at that, if he might add.

Fuji never doubted the reason why people were fascinated, appalled, and curious of him and of his family as people whispered behind their hands and scrutinized their every move. The Fuji family, as if it was something coded into their genes, were born to captivate attention even in the midst of high-powered capitalists and corporate owners. Fuji carried himself with the same natural confidence and that poise.

Fuji was the epitome of playful sophistication, not unlike the smile that never left his lips and the mischief that danced in his knowing eyes. He was a master in his art – the subtle, abstract art of modern war – as he manipulated things into his hands like they were pawns on his chessboard. Some said he was an artist, to others, a madman. There was a fine line between a genius and a moron, but there was no telling with insanity, and possibly nine out of ten Fuji was literally screwed.

Some despised him for it, others were envious. It was perfectly understandable; he was the sole heir of such handsome fortune, with good looks to top it all. To everyone else, he seemed to have it all so very easily when in reality, he did not. Sometimes, even he was no match against those years of experiences. But while Fuji was young, he was a fierce adversary when offended. Those who tried, learned their lesson well, and they would leave him alone after that and wouldn't do so much as glancing his way as they struggled not to choke on the bitter taste left in their mouths.

This man before him was a prime example. He was still asking him questions, with practiced subtlety, whether Fuji was seeing someone, and did he had someone he liked, and if he was inconveniencing Fuji with his questions, and when could he meet his daughter.

Fuji replied with a noncommittal smile and discreetly glanced around for an escape.

Then he caught the sight of Saeki, leaning casually against the stone ledge, accompanied by a beautiful blonde; each was holding a flute of wine and flirted in private whispers, playful slaps, and soft laughter. When his eyes met Saeki's amused blue ones, he smiled and titled his head. Save me, the gesture said.

Saeki looked and contemplated on pretending not to notice the distress signal and went along on his merry way just for the sake of seeing his usually implacable friend looking miserable and helpless. For once.

He really did entertain the idea, but then Saeki thought about how Fuji held grudges and how he'd find some fifty gruesome ways to get back at Saeki.

Fear for dear life won.

He nodded and he excused himself from his disappointed company to save Fuji's so-called chastity. With a disarming smile, he approached them and placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder. Like the fine actor he was, Fuji turned around and inquired what he needed. Saeki, inwardly grinning of the slyness of it all, told the man that he had something to talk about in private with his friend.

Straight-faced as always, Fuji apologized to the man and promptly pivoted on his heels. People would think that Fuji Shusuke would be fearless enough to handle an old man or two. But business was one thing, matchmakers were certainly another.

Together, they approached the elegantly decorated refreshments tables and pretended to busy themselves.

"So, who is it?" Saeki asked with sarcastic enthusiasm, "Oh. Wait. Lemme guess. His daughter?"

"His niece actually." Fuji answered as he looked over the barbecued delicacies and chocolate fudge cakes. "Apparently, she just got back from her study in Switzerland and in dire need for someone to… reacquaint her with the city."

Saeki sighed in exaggerated dismay. "The things they came up with these days…"

Fuji smiled again as he bit on the skewered chicken grilled with green peppers and tomatoes. His face turned sour though when the taste hit his palate.

Saeki grinned upon the look on Fuji's face and took a bite on the same thing. He immediately regretted that he did. "It tastes weird. I think they overcooked it," Saeki said as he put the dish away and brought up his champagne flute to his lips, tipping it to wash the aftertaste. Then as he lowered the flute, almost wistfully, he said, "Don't you sometimes wish that it could've been quite so easy to wash away the bad taste that they left you each time…?"

Fuji laughed and softly replied, "More than anything, Koujirou…"

_More than anything indeed._

"Forget about them." Saeki said with a roll of his eyes, "Bastards just _wouldn't_ give up anyway. I mean, they just can't fuck off and roll dead, and make me happy for once, so let's just toast and watch them fuck themselves. Hopefully the old bags died while at it." He made a mock, toasting gesture and finished his champagne.

Undisturbed, Fuji added with a degree of seriousness. "I think I'd pass. I'm too young to die because of an eyeful of old men in an orgy."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"They're not that bad actually. You haven't met my Sayoko-baasan." Fuji shook his head, "Every time she came by, Yumiko-neesan would look like her favourite puppy had just got run over by a truck. You should've seen it…"

Saeki raised an eyebrow at him. It was a well known fact that Yumiko was the female embodiment of any respectable Fuji, with her knowing, amused sienna eyes and secretive smiles. But Nishimura Sayoko was his father's older sister, a tedious woman and old-fashioned to a fault. She was a firm believer of submissiveness in women and was quite adamant in maintaining the _omiai_ tradition in the family. Sayoko always talked about how Yumiko's conducts were a disgrace to the family and how Fuji should settle down with one of her friend's daughter. Sayoko was scandalized when she found out that Yumiko married a young model who had zero standing in their society, even more so when Fuji Keisuke refused to do anything about it. She resorted to dropping by uninvited every now and then to sniff and scoff at the couple, making nasty comments and degrading remarks. Kaito was thankfully a naturally mild-tempered man compared to his wife's feisty nature.

"Look at the bright side!" Fuji cocked his head to the side, "You can pick up a trick or two. Take it as a… learning experience."

"Nah, wouldn't make a difference anyway!" Saeki laughed, but good-humour had left his eyes. "It's not like I have a choice for that matter. Gramps gonna make sure that I marry someone, uh… _suitable."_

Fuji's smile faded. He really felt for Saeki, knowing very well how it felt like to have someone taking away his choices and making decisions for him.

_His_ father had been a Spartan, a practical and demanding man who permitted no nonsense and appraised everything by the simple measurements of potential, benefits, and capabilities.

But Saeki's grandfather was a notorious, cold-blooded man with almost violent thirst for power and well known as one of the most vicious and feared entrepreneurs in the country. Considering everything that he had done, he was definitely above pawning his own grandson as a business commodity. Fuji supposed it was one of the few reasons why Saeki had resigned to the fact that he would never marry the woman of his choice, beside that little _incident_ with Murakami Tomoe.

Fuji laid a hand on Saeki's shoulder and squeezed in reassurance. His smile was gentle, while his eyes held comfort and encouragement. But when he spoke, his voice was firm. "Whatever your decision will be in the future, Koujirou, just know that me and Sei-chan will be there to support you…"

Saeki smiled at Fuji's sincerity and nodded. He knew Fuji really did understand what conflicted him. They just had different way of showing it.

Unlike Saeki who went through girls faster than Yumiko would her signature wardrobe, Fuji settled to be simply blasé and generally unconcerned with the opposite gender.

Granted, Fuji never rejected their advances, or at least he'd humour the better of women and politely ignored the rest, but he always turned them away before they started to hope for more. He appreciated a beautiful woman enough to sleep with a number of them but apparently, not enough to start anything significant.

Fuji had decided, if he had to marry, then he'd wait until he had a good enough reason and occasion to. To be honest, marriage was a little unthinkable for him. Fuji was an extremely private person and to even consider sharing his life with someone else somehow suffocate him.

"What about you though?" Saeki started again, a little more relaxed. "Aren't you going to start looking for one too? I mean, I'm sure that I'm not the only one trapped in hell packed with meddlesome matchmakers as its evil population…"

As the tenseness ebbed away, Fuji released Saeki's shoulder and reached for some small cubes of grilled cheese and fried tofu snacks. "It's quite troublesome," he answered honestly, "Girls are cute. But sometimes, they can be, umm… _much__."_

Saeki grimaced. "Well, you got a good point there…"

"Anyway, I don't have anyone in mind to date with." Fuji shrugged easily, "I haven't found someone… my type."

"Your type?" Saeki echoed with a raised eyebrow, "And… _what_ is your type, exactly?"

"Someone… thrilling, I guess." Fuji mused. "Hmm, maybe someone stubborn, a little disobedient. Someone who knows how and when to bite back."

_Someone honest_, Fuji found himself wanted to say but unable to.

It wasn't that Fuji disliked the flirting and the coy games his society played. He was no saint and wasn't ashamed to admit that he indulged himself more a couple of occasion. Even so, there was only so much pretence that he could withstand without growing tired of it. Much as it unnerved him to have such quixotic ideals, it was one of his wishful thinking.

Fuji knew that it was a part of his duty to prioritize the company. His marriage was only one way to ensure the strengthening of their status in the society because he was the oldest son. But sometimes, it crossed his mind what it would be like to be selfish and spontaneous without a care for consequences.

When she was alive, his mother had been dear and precious to his father to this day. He was aware of the lack of passion between them, but even so, he had never seen his father quite as _human_ as he did back then. She was not his only great love, but she was the only woman in his father's life. Fuji suspected it was his mother's wish for her children happiness in love that allowed them this reprieve.

Fuji didn't think he would be so lucky though, to have a wife that wasn't either an asset or a business partner. But at least, she would have to be interesting. Even if he couldn't love her then, he could always try to.

"If possible, someone who can amuse my father by flipping pancakes to his face."

Saeki stared at Fuji contemplatively, thinking how typical of Fuji to want something like that, and what a combination it was. Of course, Fuji wasn't so narrow-minded as to want some submissive, prudish little missy to play as his trophy wife.

Fuji's type was so easy and difficult at the same time. Saeki had a flaming passion for older woman, but Fuji liked younger and innocent looking women with feisty nature and favoured them playful but not so much that they became sickeningly sweet. Fuji definitely enjoyed flirting and he appreciated women with the right tact.

Every Fuji that he knew had always savoured a proper dose of feistiness and assertiveness as they did vintage wine. To Fuji, a woman could and should be dominating on occasions, complete with a leather whip and all. Saeki really didn't want to know how Fuji was planning on handling his wife, supposing that he did find his… dream girl. Fuji liked playing with fire too much, but Saeki didn't think that the brunet was ready to handle the burn.

"Sheesh, I dunno, Shu." Saeki laughed uneasily, a stray hand reaching up to scratch his own hair. "You sounded like you're looking for a sparring partner, or… ah, umm, female pet tiger of sort instead of a, uh… _wife…"_

"Really now?" Fuji chuckled.

"Well, I dunno how you're gonna find someone like that, but good luck anyway." Saeki quipped, shifting his weight to one leg as he pushed his bangs from his face. "At least we know that Sei-chan isn't going to have it so hard. That's what really important, I guess."

Fuji smiled privately, recalling his other best friend with a brotherly fondness.

"Yes… it is, isn't it?"

"Things seem to be going really well with that Sanada guy. Though I think he hasn't done _anything_ so far, which is good and all of course, but you know that Sei-chan isn't really, umm… patient, and we know how it's like when she, uh… wants something,"

He recalled Seiko's smile each time she stared a second too long on her stoic boyfriend. The look in her eyes was purely predatory, as if she was ready to pounce with the stealth of a female tiger and pin the man three times her size to the bed and had her wicked way with him. Not that Saeki ever wanted to picture the Seiko's sex life, but it was difficult when he saw how Seiko's hand would stray innocently at all the wrong, improper places.

Sanada was apparently blissfully ignorant. Saeki didn't know if the guy simply slow or deliberately ignoring Seiko, but he'd bet a small fortune on the former. Saeki never thought the day would come where he'd be more concerned about the boyfriend's chastity rather than Seiko's. Sanada wouldn't last five minutes if Seiko so much as willed it.

"… She looks like she's ready to eat him whole."

He sympathized, but he wasn't about to interfere with Seiko's plan.

After all, delicate and frail as she might seem, Seiko was anything but. Saeki learnt that the hard way. He never really took his mother's words to never judge a book by its cover, until Fuji and Seiko taught him a different version: you should never judge a genius by the smile.

Honestly, both Fuji and Seiko were too similar for _his_ health. God help the human race should the two ever decided to procreate. Their spawn might really take over the world. Saeki then blinked at the thought miniatures of Fuji and Seiko running around and shuddered internally.

Out of morbid curiosity, he looked at Fuji and started, "Nee, Shusuke…"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about, y'know…" Saeki struggled for words, _"__Sei-chan__?_ In something a little more… err, _that_ way?"

"What way?" Fuji asked, a perfect picture of innocence.

Saeki scowled at him. "You know…"

Fuji laughed and appeared thoughtful for a minute.

"Sei-chan, hmm?"

Saeki nodded. "Yeah, well… she does kinda… fit your, err… _type."_

Fuji stared at his friend before he smiled and made a chastising gesture. "Saa, if Sanada-san hears that, he's going to be angry."

Saeki blinked and shuddered at the thought of a jealous and murderous overprotective boyfriend. "I know that, and duh, she's like our _sister_. Of course, I know it's wrong to think about your sister like that. But really, just between us, you and Sei-chan could have made a really handsome couple!" Saeki was blabbering now. "I mean, seriously! I know that you know that she liked you back in our elementary days. Not that I was jealous or anything, but—"

"And _you_ had a crush on Sei-chan during our kindergarten days." Fuji countered easily.

Blush sprang on Saeki's face. "H-how did you—Shusuke, you _do_ have physic power and mind reading, don't you?" he said accusingly.

"Not really. You're just too easy to read, Sae-chin."

"I told you not to call me that! And I'm not an idiot! I got two PhDs at twenty-six, damn it! _You_ guys are just too creepy!" If anyone said that Saeki pouted, he'd have lied and denied it. "I swear one of these days; I'm gonna tell Sei-chan about that incident involving her last boyfriend, the corkscrew, and the _chickens—"_

"Do I hear someone talking about me now?"

Saeki jumped on his feet and Fuji looked up to see a pretty, if frail looking girl-woman wearing a lovely dark blue Prada summer gown approaching them with weightless steps.

Her skin was pale and the smooth texture reminded Fuji of raw cake batter. Locks of heavy midnight blue hair gently framed her face in delicate waves, contradicting the too light colour of her skin. Her eyes, surrounded by elegant lashes, shone with playful intelligence and depth, while her cheekbones and petite nose proved to be the most endearing yet powerful of her dainty features.

"Ah, Seiko-chan!" exclaimed Saeki, waving an exuberant hand at the young heiress.

Fuji nodded at her, raising his champagne flute slightly in a salute. "Konnichiwa, Sei-chan."

"Sae-kun, are you talking bad about me with Shu-chan again?" Seiko asked with a pout: an air of feminine refinement and subtle sensuality about her unwittingly turning the head of every red-blooded man that gathered in the garden soirée and inevitably garnering critical, jealous jeers from the women.

The three of them, when gathered, gave such a powerful impression that compelled as much attention as it was intimidating. None of them appeared to be bothered by the curious gazes though.

"No, of course not! Who would dare to bad mouth our lovely Seiko, the most beautiful of Yukimura heiresses?" Saeki grinned, tipping an invisible top hat and bowed deeply in an imitation of English gentlemen.

A modest blush spread across her delicate cheeks, Seiko playfully slapped on Saeki's shoulder. "Mou, you and that glib tongue of yours, Sae-kun… I _am_ the only heiress."

Fuji watched the playful banter with reserved amusement until he noticed that there was something missing from the picture.

"Sei-chan, where's Sanada-san? I see that he's not… _around_ you today." His tone was light and teasing, but held plain truth.

It was rare to see Yukimura Seiko walking around without the gallant, intimidating six feet two inches figure of the Sanada Genichirou hovering protectively over the petite heiress, shooting glares that promised slow, painful death to anyone who did so much as _looked_ at her wrong.

"Gen-kun?" Saeki thought he saw a look of dismay in her eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure. "He's substituting his grandfather to instruct a class today, but he did say that he'll be accompanying me later to the hospital for my check-up since he couldn't come the last time."

"I see…" Fuji nodded, ignoring the pang in his heart. Lately, Seiko had been spending so much time with Sanada that they rarely saw her anymore.

He was happy for her, but at the same time, there was something frighteningly similar jealousy and a feeling of lost. To think that Seiko had found her happiness so soon, leaving Fuji and Saeki behind was unexpected.

He had always known that they would walk different paths: Saeki and Seiko would drift away from him and he'd have to share them with strangers. He knew. It still hurt though.

"Yes, he's worse than chichiue." Seiko shook her head and closed her eyes. "Really now, it's just _Guillain Valley_, but they make such a fuss out of it." Now that she finally found a man that she wanted to spend her life with, she really didn't want it to spend surrounded by the four white walls of the hospital.

"Don't say that!" Saeki scowled, "The last time you got a seizure, _we_ almost had cardiac arrest! I swear I was one minute away from fainting!"

He remembered the sheer panic and horror as he watched, almost in cinematic slow motion, when Seiko collapsed during a gather over a year ago. Saeki was never more thankful for Fuji's level-headedness. They very nearly lost Seiko to a coma for god knows how long by the time they got to the hospital.

"Hai, hai! Gomenne, Sae-kun!" Seiko smiled at the pout on Saeki's handsome face.

Since little, Saeki had always been the most expressive and straightforward. Despite devil-may-cry attitude, he was always the honest one and that made him even more adorable that Fuji and Seiko couldn't help but want to bully until he cry.

Fuji chuckled good-naturedly as he turned to Seiko. "But I agree that your condition has improved lately, Seiko, I'm glad." He nodded as a sincere smile flicked on his lips, before the grin turned mischievous and mirthful, "And apparently, so does your relationship with Sanada-san."

"That's true," Seiko smiled back, mirroring Fuji's relief as the delicate shade of pink continued to dust high on her cheeks.

His darker thoughts banished, Fuji felt relieved and pleased. He knew that Seiko had always fancied the youngest Sanada heir since they were younger. Seiko was more open in showing her affections whereas Sanada was more reserved, but he wasn't all too immune to Seiko's charm after all.

"Ah, speaking about hospitals, did you meet Oishi-kun? I heard that he was transferred there from the previous hospital in Spain," Fuji said, recalling a friend during his college days in Harvard.

Oishi Shuichirou was kind, fussy young man with modest, humble character though surprisingly eccentric appearance. He was the third son to a family of doctors and a medical major at Fuji's university back then.

"Yes! He was asking for you too, Shusuke! And you should have seen his girlfriend! She's very adorable and… _bouncy!_ Reminds me of a human-sized red cat," Seiko giggled softly with her fist balling slightly against her modestly pink lips. "She is very sweet, that Eiko-san, and they look so compatible… but they're so shy."

Fuji chuckled quietly, basking in Seiko's bell chime laughter. He never liked girls that giggle, no matter who for whatever reason. But somehow, he liked it when Seiko did that. When she laughed, it was the pleasant sound of tinkling brook.

For someone raised to be a socialite, Seiko was very honest and deep. Fuji loved her smile as well. Her smile was warm and accentuated her dark, beckoning gaze. She was a very nice girl.

_- Flashback_

Fuji was five. He remembered the expanse of white of the hospital as walked down the hall, feeling bored because Yumiko had taken Yuuta to the playground at a different part of the hospital. Unlike other five-year-olds, Fuji wasn't fond of playgrounds.

So he walked aimlessly, passing by the people and wards with no particular interest, until he heard a voice.

The singing voice was soft. It was a familiar song of no particular lyric. Fuji, being the alarmingly curious child that he was, couldn't help the urge to conduct his own investigation. He had always liked playing detective.

It led him to an exclusive private ward just like his mother's and he tiptoed to reach for the knob. His mother had told him to always knock because it was only proper. But genius child or not, he was only of five and was pardoned from most things. Peeking inside, he saw the figure of a little girl staring pass the window to the grey, opalescent sky outside.

Realizing that she was not alone, the girl turned her head around and saw Fuji, who was holding the doorknob with both hands.

Fuji thought he met a small angel. No, not an angel; a fairy. She was like a little baby chick, so small and cute.

She smiled at Fuji. She was so pretty when she smiled. It was a very small, very sad smile.

"_Hello, did you come to play with me?"_

At first, Fuji hesitated before he found himself smiling back and nodding eagerly.

That was how he first met Yukimura Seiko.

Because of her frail constitution, Seiko could rarely go outside. It was sad to see a girl his age bedridden like his mother. He told Saeki about Seiko and asked him to come the next time he visited his new friend. Ever since then, the boys would sneak in to play with her, even though they were always caught and chastised by the nurses.

But in one incident, where Saeki could not come, Fuji went to visit Seiko alone. He was about to enter her ward, when he saw Seiko sitting on her bed and hugging her knees. He couldn't see her face, as she was staring outside the window, but Fuji could feel how lonely and sad and longing she felt.

It made Fuji realized that Seiko was always lonely. She was unable to see the world, or make friends, or even live normally because of her poor health. It seemed like the most unfair thing to Fuji who had yet to see the world.

That day, Fuji made a promise to Seiko. The young heir said, with almost stubborn determination, that he'd do anything and everything to make sure that smile never leave Seiko's face. Although Seiko could only blink at first, her smile when she finally made sense of what Fuji said was blinding.

They even made pinky promise. Five-year-old Fuji felt like a man already.

Fuji intended to make good of his promise, even if Seiko had forgotten as they grew up and were forced to discard everything else they had attached to their persons: childhood included. But Fuji would never forget nor did he intend to. If it was possible, his protectiveness had simply doubled over the years.

Saeki was no better, acting the overprotective father hovering over his blossoming daughter.

It made Seiko loved them more: they were _her_ boys. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the society, not when everyone seemed to be far more attracted to her last name than they did her. She didn't have many friends, let alone a boy for a friend. When she came of age, she always had the most unfortunate luck in relationships as most men were either attracted to her physical beauty or her dazzling status.

Fuji and Saeki were fierce in their protectiveness and while Seiko was not aware of their interference, they were relentless and vicious.

_End Flashback -_

"Hear, hear!" Saeki clapped his hands together, "Even that mother hen finally landed himself one! Well then, Shusuke, that leaves us with just you!"

Fuji's smile widened. Since last year, Saeki had been persistent, in a good nature, about managing Fuji's love life despite the fact that Saeki himself didn't exactly have one. But then there was a fine reason why Seiko nicknamed him _bullhead._ Saeki believed that there would never be a single woman on earth beautiful enough for him to let go of the many beauties he had on each hand. Seiko always said that one day, Saeki would face his karma when a woman finally humbled him.

Fuji tapped a finger against his lower lip, putting a touch of innocent air that did not suit him. "Saa, it's not like I'm not doing anything…"

"Yeah, right." snorted Saeki.

"Shu-chan, I don't approve of Sae-kun's… method, but I agree that you really should find yourself a nice girl and start to think about marriage." Seiko's lips curled into a pretty frown. "Your family might not adopt the arranged marriage practice, but I'm sure they want you to settle down appropriately soon."

"See! See! Even Sei-chan agrees with me this time around!" Saeki added excitedly.

"That's what I said," Fuji repeated as if patiently and waved his hand. "It's not like I'm not doing anything."

Saeki stared at his friend sceptically. Even Fuji could only be so ambiguous. "Whaddya mean?"

"I am doing something. You guys just don't… see it."

"And that would be…" said Saeki.

"Waiting." Fuji replied evenly, "I'm waiting for my one-hundred percent perfect girl to find herself into my life."

Seiko raised a delicate eyebrow and Saeki shot him another incredulous frown, before they shared a meaningful look. Then Seiko smiled and Saeki shrugged his shoulders. Soon enough, the three drifted; exchanging small talks and light banters, blissfully unaware and ignorant of the future.

**End Note :** Err, right… this is kind of different from what I had in mind when I started this. But I hope that you like it anyway and be sure that I won't change the main aspect of the story. Your reviews will be very much appreciated, please?


End file.
